My worst birthday
by mh10anthony
Summary: What did I do to deserve this?" I wailed. I lift my head to the gravestone in front of me. Of course it didn't answer; it just ignored me like everyone else does. Like the village does, my cousin does, my father does…..


**So this story is just a little something about Hiccup before the movie. It covers his birthday, being the worst yet. I am currently depressed, alone and angry so this story will reflect my emotions. **

**As some of you might figure out by the title, May 10****th**** was my birthday and I'm now 15 and it was the saddest and depressing birthday I have ever seen. My girlfriend didn't even give me a hug and my other girl as friends did and even kissed me and my aunts family forget about my birthday until my mom called them at about 8:00 in the night for dinner. And worst I couldn't even invite my friends because of my fa….. old man…..**

**I listened to my immortal by evanescence and the parting song by Kajiura Yuki. These songs are the most saddest I have listened to in my life.**

**So on with the story.**

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" I wailed. I lift my head to the stone in front of me. Of course it didn't answer; it just ignored me like everyone else does. Like the village does, my cousin does, my father does…..

No one cared for me, on one. I was all alone in this world although there were many lives around me. My eyes stung form the previous session of crying and my back ache because of the uncomfortable position I was in. I dug my hands in the soft wet dirt, feeling the coldness of it. My body shuddered as the pregnant clouds burst; giving birth to the icy cold droplets that poured its terrible vengeance.

Everyone hated me. I wasn't wanted here, Helheim gate or Valhalla. My father hated me, so did the village and now even the gods did. I so desperately wanted to leave here, to sail to the end of the world and fall off the never ending pit of death. At least I know it will welcome me with open arms. It called me; I could feel it now stronger as I laid next to the cliff edge, on the wet grass that pierced my skin, the muddy dirt that wanted to consume me to the depths of this earth, and the hard gloomy stone that I visit so much.

I was on the highest mountain of the village. It was the place I came to be when the world cast me out. And I was cast out a lot so this place was always on my list. It was the place where only important people were cremated or buried. I sank myself deeper into the earth, pressing my head to the enormous stone that towered over me. A puddle formed around me; maybe the gods were trying to do me a favor and drowned me to end my misery, suffering and depression. I released a sigh before curling into a ball. I pulled the hood of my shirt over my head to protect my brains from the painful beating of the rain. I sniffed and shuddered wile constantly sighing.

I tried so hard, so hard I tried to please him, but he doesn't even look at my shadows. I tried to help in the raids, with his chief's duty, meetings and paperwork but he just gives me this look that tells me to back off. How could he be so, so heartless? Neglecting his own son; a treacherous act as a father. Am I a burden to him, a dependent weak child? I mean just because I am smaller, weaker and smarter doesn't mean I am less of a Viking. I am just a different kind a Viking, and I so desperately wanted him to see that. He has done many wrong things as a father but this time it was unforgiveable. It was my birthday of god sake, and he had to ruin it. When I woke this morning, all I wished for is a quiet and unknown birthday. But no, he had to announce my birthday in front of the whole village. I've committed many shameful acts but this was by far the worst. I couldn't even walk a feet out of the house without the Vikings dropping down of laughter. It wasn't funny being born on the February 29th ,so why did the Vikings had to make a big deal of it. But this wasn't the worst yet. The worst was when he threw a party for me in the great hall. He had me seated in the center of the room and left me to fend to myself. I waited and waited for someone to march in to the great hall, but none did. Not one soul came to my birthday party, and Vikings never missed a party. So why did they miss mine, was it because I was the village embarrassment or because I was not important as ten seconds of their time. I was my second birthday in eight years and it was the worse yet….

Now here I am, in the highest point of the mountain, clothes soaked, cold, tried and lonely. I sobbed once, and then it was too much. Tears leaked form my eyes and joined the rain feeding the ground. I tried to control myself, tried to tell myself that a Viking showed no emotions. But it didn't work; I was a disappointment to my father. I wasn't a Viking and will never be one. Better to end my life now or face a lifetime of misery. Suicide thoughts wasn't new to me, it was common. It haunted me about thrice a week, but everytime I tried to end my life, something stopped me. I felt like if something was calling to me in the far distance but what?

My father always said to never show your emotions, my mother said it is never good to keep it in. My mother…. Lost forever in a trip that she never returned from. I lifted my head to stare at the stone; the stone that I have visited it so often since her death.

"Mom, please, please some back to me. I miss you so much." I cried, tears spilling from my eyes. "I don't belong here, I am neglected, useless and a screw up. I can't do anything right. Please come back to me, please carry me with you. I have been bullied for two years after you died. I have suffered beyond death, cried myself to sleep uncountable nights, never had any friends and especially, no father to support me. Since you died he like didn't care about me anymore mom; he can't take care of me. Please mom, I'm begging you, please end my life.

My eyes burned and my eye lids were heavy. I stared at my mother's gravestone, read the epitaph once again 'forever by your side' then curled myself into a ball, closed my eyes and tried to sleep in the cold rainy night.

* * *

***Sigh* well this didn't have the effect I wanted to put in it. All of my depression is gone but I am still a little gloomy. I know I should have written this story yesterday night. This story isn't so sad at all L I think. **

**And to all of my 'The Lovers' Tale' fans, the story isn't dead. I didn't know who to begin the chapter and instead wrote a new story to try to figure out how to start it. And I have a big exam in June so I wouldn't be updating so regular but I promise after exam I'll try to finish the story before summer is over. If you don't know what the lovers tale is check me profile. That is if you want too. **

**Oh and tomorrow is mother's day. If I have some time and some sadness in me I might write a story about Hiccup and Valhamarra. So tell me if you want me too. **

**Thank u for reading.**

**BYE plz note I didn't proof read this so if I made a mistake, kindly tell me. **


End file.
